Perfect
by venyromioneshipper10
Summary: 2 Mei 1998 adalah hari dimana Battle of Hogwarts terjadi, dan hari itu juga dimana akhirnya Ron dan Hermione mengetahui perasaan mereka satu sama lain dan dimana mereka berbagi ciuman pertama mereka di tengah Perang. Apa yang akan Ron lakukan 19 tahun setelah kejadian sejarah itu? Songfic. Oneshot.


**AN: Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Ed Sheeran - Perfect yang liriknya memang kisah Ron dan Hermione banget, dan kalian bisa liat videonya disini /YDwoJ-u2HVc dan berhubung besok itu tanggal 2 Mei, tanggal dimana sejarah banget buat para Penyihir, karena besok itu sembilan belas tahunnya Battle of Hogwarts, hari dimana Ron dan Hermione juga membagi ciuman pertama mereka xD Jadi boleh dong kasih kritik dan sarannya mengenai fanfic ini ya, dan mohon di maafkan jika ada kesalahan kata xx**

 **Disclaimer: Aku bukan JK. Rowling ataupun Ed Sheeran**

* * *

 **Perfect**

 _30 April 2017_

Ron membuka kedua matanya dengan pelan, dia menyipitkan matanya sedikit karena terkena silaunya matahari yang terang di luar jendela. Ron melihat seseorang yang tidur dengan lelap di sebelahnya, seseorang itu adalah Hermione Granger-Weasley, istri kesayangan Ron.

Ron tersenyum melihat Hermione yang sedang tertidur dengan lelap, dia terlihat sangat cantik di mata Ron walaupun Hermione sedang tertidur disana. Ron mencium kening Hermione dengan lembut, Hermione tersenyum, bergerak sedikit tetapi tidak membuka matanya. Ron juga tersenyum, karena dia tahu bahwa Hermione sudah bangun tetapi dia terlalu nyaman di tempat tidurnya.

"Selamat pagi, Sayang." gumam Ron saat dia menyelinapkan kepalanya di leher Hermione.

Hermione cekikikan karena merasa geli. " _Ron.. stop it!"_

Ron mendongak dan menatap mata cokelat Hermione yang juga menatap mata Ron. Ron memberi Hermione kecupan lembut di bibir Hermione dan tersenyum. Hermione membelai pipi Ron dengan sayang.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?" kata Ron memeluk istri kesayangannya itu.

Hermione berpikir sejenak, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Ron dan menjawil hidung Ron dengan hidungnya.

Hari ini hari Minggu, Ron dan Hermione mendapatkan hari libur mereka. Rose dan Hugo sepertinya masih lelap di kamar mereka, maka Ron dan Hermione menikmati waktu mereka berdua di atas ranjang mereka. Menghabiskan waktu bersama Hermione itu sudah jarang di dapatkan, karena mereka sama-sama sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka yang super sibuk.

Ron yang sudah menjadi _co-Manager_ di toko _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_ setiap harinya mendapatkan laporan terkait produk-produk yang cepat sekali habis dari toko lelucon yang sudah sangat terkenal itu. Beberapa karyawan Ron juga menerapkan dan menyarankan produk-produk baru untuk toko lelucon itu. _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_ sudah banyak mempunyai cabang, dan Ron mengurus beberapa cabang yang beredar di beberapa kota lama di dunia sihir.

Sedangkan Hermione yang bekerja di Departemen Penegakan Hukum Sihir, selalu saja sibuk mengurusi dokumen-dokumen penting Kementrian. Ada di saat dimana Hermione bekerja ekstra di rumah yang kadang membuat Ron menggelengkan kepalanya, butuh beberapa kali bujukan agar Hermione berhenti bekerja di luar jam kerja. Bahkan Ron dan Hermione sampai pernah berdebat mengenai hal itu yang akhirnya membuat mereka meminta maaf satu sama lain karena sudah berteriak dan bisa terdengar dengan Rose dan Hugo.

Tetapi akhirnya, Ron dan Hermione mendapatkan hari libur mereka. Ron hanya ingin bermalas-malasan di dalam kamar dan memeluk Hermione se-erat yang dia bisa. Tetapi jika Ron dan Hermione melakukan itu, apa yang akan di katakan Rose dan Hugo nantinya?

Hermione mengecup bibir Ron. "Kita akan menghabiskan waktu kita bersama anak-anak, tentunya."

"Hmmm.. bagaimana kalau kita hanya berbaring disini dan berpeluk-pelukan?" bisik Ron di telinga Hermione sebelum mencium pelan telinga Hermione.

"Jangan pikirkan dirimu sendiri, Ronald!" kata Hermione memukul pelan dada Ron. Tetapi Ron bisa melihat senyuman di wajah Hermione. "Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu dan anak-anak." kata Hermione saat dia mencoba melepaskan pelukan Ron. "Apa yang kau mau?"

"Kau." jawab Ron menyeringai.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Jangan bercanda, Ron!"

Ron menarik Hermione kembali ke ranjang, Hermione sekarang duduk membelakangi Ron. Dan Ron memeluk Hermione dari belakang, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekitar perut Hermione. "Ayolah, Hermione kita sudah jarang sekali bermalas-malasan di atas ranjang kita yang nyaman ini." bisik Ron dan kemudian mencium leher Hermione.

"Ron.. jangan sekarang." kata Hermione mencoba melepaskan diri dari Ron. Tetapi Ron memeluk tubuh Hermione erat.

"Lalu kapan?" gumam Ron memasang wajah memohonnya pada Hermione.

"Ron jangan keras kepala, nanti Hugo akan berteriak dimana sarapannya kalau Dad nya mengurungku di kamar." kata Hermione pelan.

Ron mendesah dan melepaskan pelukannya. Hermione menatap Ron, sudah mengenal Ron sepanjang hidupnya, Hermione pun tahu apa yang dipikirkan Ron saat itu. "Kita akan melakukannya nanti, oke?"

Ron tersenyum lebar dan mengecup bibir Hermione sebelum dia bangkit turun ke bawah bersama Hermione.

Di dapur, Hermione menyiapkan teh hangat untuk Ron yang sedang duduk di meja makan membaca Daily Prophet. Ron membaca sampul depan dengan judul _19 Tahun Perang Kedua Dunia Sihir di Awal Mei_. Ron menelan ludah, dia baru ingat mengenai Perang Kedua Dunia Sihir, dan hari ini adalah akhir bulan April.

"Ada berita apa, Ron?" tanya Hermione saat dia mengantarkan teh hangat untuk Ron di meja.

"Aku baru ingat sebentar lagi awal Mei, dan itu—"

"Perang Kedua Dunia Sihir, sembilan belas tahun yang lalu." angguk Hermione.

Ron menundukkan kepalanya, teringat kejadian Perang Kedua Dunia Sihir yang sudah terjadi sembilan tahun lalu. Banyak kejadian saat itu, salah satunya dimana Ron kehilangan Fred. Daily Prophet memang setiap tahun membahas Perang Kedua Dunia Sihir yang terjadi di awal Mei, dan beberapa artikel memang juga memuat berita sejarah itu setiap tahunnya, mengingatkan kembali hari dimana Ron kehilangan Fred.

Tetapi saat Perang Sihir itu banyak kejadian yang membahagiakan, seperti hari dimana penyihir jahat, Voldemort, dimusnahkan, hari dimana Hermione mencium Ron, hari dimana akhirnya Ron dan Hermione bisa mengungkapkan perasaan mereka dan hari dimana mereka berdua bisa bersama sebagai pasangan kekasih. Sejak itu Ron dan Hermione sepakat bahwa hari peringatan mereka bersama adalah tanggal dua Mei, sama seperti hari Perang Kedua Dunia Sihir.

Ron mendongak dan tersenyum pada Hermione yang dibalasnya. Hermione mendekat pada Ron dan mengalungkan satu tangannya di leher Ron, dia mencium pipi Ron lembut. Sepertinya Hermione juga berpikir hal yang sama dengan Ron.

"Hari jadi kita sebentar lagi," kata Ron tersenyum.

Hermione menaruh dagunya di bahu Ron. "Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya."

Ron mendesah panjang. "Kita sudah sembilan belas tahun bersama."

"Hmm.." gumam Hermione memejamkan matanya.

"Dan kita sudah menjadi pasangan suami-istri tiga belas tahun lamanya." kata Ron tertawa. "Apa kau bisa mempercayai itu, Sayang?"

Hermione membuka matanya dan menatap Ron dengan sayang. "Tentu saja, karena kita bisa mempertahankannya. Walaupun kita pernah bertengkar tetapi kita akan baik-baik saja, selalu seperti itu, kan?"

Ron mengaduk teh nya pelan. "Tetapi aku tidak ingin kita bertengkar hebat, Hermione."

"Aku tahu, tapi kita bertengkar karena kita perduli satu sama lain. Dan kita berdua tipe orang yang sama-sama keras kepala." kata Hermione cekikikan yang diikuti dengan Ron.

Ron dan Hermione terdiam beberapa detik sampai Hermione memecahkan keheningan. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Ron."

Ron mendongak dan menatap Hermione, tersenyum manis. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sayang."

Hermione menunduk dan mencium Ron. Ron dan Hermione berciuman di dapur, seolah mereka tidak pernah berciuman selama berbulan-bulan lamanya.

"Ugh, Mum! Dad! Jangan lagi, tolong!" kata Rose yang baru turun dari tangga, dan Hugo mengikutinya di belakangnya.

Ron dan Hermione berpisah saat mendengar komentar Rose. Hermione tersenyum dan memeluk Rose dan Hugo. "Selamat pagi, kesayangan Mum!"

"Mum, mana sarapanku?" tanya Hugo saat Hermione melepaskan pelukannya pada Hugo.

Ron tertawa kecil, Hermione mendelik pada Ron. Ron tidak bisa menahan tawanya karena Hermione sampai lupa untuk membuat sarapan untuk mereka.

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua mandi, dan setelah itu sarapan kalian akan segera Mum siapkan." kata Hermione tersenyum, mendorong pelan Rose dan Hugo.

Rose dan Hugo segera menuruti perintah Hermione. Hermione melihat Ron yang masih menyeringai disana. Hermione mengalungkan kedua tangannya. "Dan kenapa, kalau aku boleh tau, kau menyeringai seperti itu, Ronald Weasley?"

Ron menggeleng. "Hari ini hari yang indah, kan?"

Wajah Hermione memerah. "Oh diamlah!"

Setelah berkata itu Hermione segera pergi untuk membuat sarapan untuk mereka, tidak memperdulikan Ron yang masih menyeringai disana. Ron kembali membaca berita Daily Prophet, membuka-buka halaman Koran mencari berita yang menarik untuk di bacanya. Ron melihat halaman dimana berita tentang barang-barang sihir yang tahun ini melonjak naik harganya, seperti buku-buku Sejarah Sihir, buku-buku pelajaran Hogwarts, Sapu Terbang, Tongkat Sihir, seragam sekolah.

"Hey, Hermione, tahun ini Rose akan pergi ke Hogwarts, kan?" tanya Ron pada Hermione yang berada tidak jauh dari meja makan yang Ron duduki.

"Kau mengingatkanku akan hal itu," kata Hermione mengaduk bubuk sereal untuk Hugo. "Aku tidak percaya Rose akan pergi ke Hogwarts tahun ini. Waktu cepat berlalu, ya? Aku akan sangat merindukan Rosie-ku."

"Apa kau masih mengingat hari pertama kau pergi ke Hogwarts?" kata Ron tersenyum.

Hermione mengambil piring di rak dan tersenyum pada Ron. "Tentu saja aku mengingatnya. Dan aku bertemu dengan satu anak cowok yang tidak menyadari kalau ada kotoran di hidungnya." Hermione tertawa saat mengatakan itu.

Telinga Ron memerah. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyadarinya waktu itu."

"Oh, benarkah?" tanya Hermione meledek.

Ron memutar bola matanya. "Sudahlah, Hermione."

Hermione tertawa geli dan melanjutkan masaknya, menggoreng sosis dan telur mata sapi. Beberapa saat kemudian Rose dan Hugo turun ke dapur untuk sarapan, Hermione menaruh sarapan mereka di atas meja.

Keluarga Granger-Weasley menikmati sarapan mereka dengan lahap, Hermione segera merapihkan piring kotor setelah mereka sudah selesai menikmati sarapan. Hermione memberi keluarganya makanan penutup, memberi Hugo satu mangkuk puding yang diberi susu kental manis, karena itu kesukaannya. Hugo berusia jalan sembilan tahun dan Rose sudah berusia sebelas beberapa minggu lalu dan itu sudah memang waktunya Rose untuk pergi ke sekolah sihir Hogwarts awal September nanti.

Hugo anak yang sedikit manja, mungkin karena dia anak terakhir dan Ron memang sangat memanjakan anak-anaknya. Salah satunya saat Hugo merengek menangis meminta dibelikan sapu terbang mainan, Ron segera menurutinya walaupun sudah jelas Hermione melarang Hugo bermain sapu terbang karena dia khawatir dengan keselamatan Hugo yang menurut Hermione 'belum cukup umur' untuk bermain sapu terbang.

"Mum, Dad kapan aku dibelikan perlengkapan Hogwarts-ku?" tanya Rose saat mereka berempat menikmati makanan penutup.

"Setelah kau sudah mendapatkan surat resmi dari Hogwarts, Sayang." jawab Hermione.

"Aku juga mau dibelikan perlengkapan Hogwarts." kata Hugo memohon pada kedua orang tuanya.

Hermione tersenyum kepada anak bungsunya. "Sayang, kau masih butuh waktu dua tahun lagi untuk pergi ke Hogwarts. Mum sudah mengatakannya, kan?"

Hugo merengut. "Tapi aku juga ingin dibelikan barang-barang baru seperti Rose."

"Nanti kami akan membelikanmu mainan baru, Hugo, tenang saja." kata Ron tersenyum.

Mata Hugo berbinar. "Benarkah, Dad?"

Ron mengangguk meyakinkan Hugo, Hermione hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar anak manja." gumam Rose.

Hugo mendelik pada Rose. "Apa kau bilang?!"

"Sudah, sudah.." kata Hermione segera, karena dia tidak ingin melihat kedua anaknya berdebat. "Hugo, habiskan pudingmu."

"Mum, bolehkah aku meminjam buku Sejarah Hogwarts lagi?" tanya Rose yang sudah menyelesaikan makanan penutupnya.

Hermione tersenyum, karena memang Rose mirip sekali dengannya. Rose suka sekali membaca dan selalu ingin mengetahui hal yang belum dia ketahui, dan Rose juga mirip dengan Ron, terkadang Rose bisa menjadi gadis yang sangat lucu, pintar membuat humor, hal yang tidak begitu Hermione kuasai. "Tentu saja, Sayang."

"Terima kasih, Mum, karena aku ingin membacanya lagi."

"Tapi kau kan sudah berjanji akan membahas Quiddicth denganku, Rosie!" kata Hugo mengomeli kakaknya. Karena Rose dan Hugo memang tertarik dengan Quiddicth, mereka bahkan ingin masuk tim saat mereka masuk ke sekolah sihir Hogwarts nanti.

Ron dan Hermione bertatap-tapanan satu sama lain.

"Tapi kan aku tidak pernah berjanji akan membahasnya sekarang, Hugo! Aku ingat betul aku bilang padamu 'lain waktu'." debat Rose.

"Tapi aku inginnya sekarang!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?!"

Rose dan Hugo bertatapan dengan ganas satu sama lain. Ron menyeringai melihat kedua anaknya yang sedang mengotot satu sama lain, Hermione menyenggol Ron dengan sikutnya. Ron melihat Hermione mendelik pada Ron, saat itu juga Ron sudah tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Baiklah, anak-anak kesayangan Dad jangan bertengkar lagi, oke?" kata Ron memegang tangan Rose dan Hugo yang berada di seberang meja.

Setelah kejadian yang cukup memanas itu, Rose dan Hugo saling mengabaikan satu sama lain. Hermione mendesah, kejadian seperti ini tidak asing bagi Hermione, karena memang Rose dan Hugo sering sekali berdebat. Tetapi dengan sekejap, mereka berdua akan baik-baik saja seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Beberapa jam kemudian Ron dan Hermione duduk berdua di sofa dekat perapian, sedangkan Rose dan Hugo sibuk bermain mainan Quiddicth mereka. Ron mendengar suara tawa dari Rose dan Hugo, mereka terlihat senang disana, kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu sepertinya sudah mereka lupakan.

"Mereka selalu seperti itu," kata Hermione tertawa, melihat Ron yang sedang melihat Rose dan Hugo.

"Rose dan Hugo itu adalah kita versi kecil." jawab Ron menyeringai lebar.

Ron dan Hermione tertawa saat suara Hugo memberhentikan mereka. "Mum, persedian biskuit kita sudah habis, ya?"

"Memangnya sudah tidak ada di dalam toples?" tanya Hermione bergerak sedikit untuk melihat Hugo.

"Tidak ada, aku sudah melihatnya tadi."

Hermione mendesah. "Persedian bahan-bahan sarapan kita juga sudah ingin habis," gumamnya pada Ron.

"Aku akan pergi ke Supermarket Muggle dekat sini, kalau begitu." kata Ron bangkit. "Beri aku catatannya, Sayang."

Hermione tersenyum, bangkit dan segera menulis catatan belanja untuk Ron. Sebelumnya memang Ron sudah pernah pergi ke Supermarket, Ron bahkan senang jika pergi ke Supermarket karena dia bisa memilih makanan yang serba ada disana.

"Kau akan membawa mobil?" tanya Hermione saat dia memberi catatannya pada Ron.

"Ya, tentu saja." kata Ron menyeringai.

Hermione mendesah. "Kau tau betul kalau kau belum mempunyai SIM Muggle, Ronald. Dan terakhir kali kau memarkirkan mobil, itu hampir menabrak sepeda motor orang!"

Ron tertawa. "Hermione, Supermarket itu tidak jauh dari rumah kita. Maka dari itu, aku harus sering-sering membawa mobil untuk melancarkan keahlian mengemudiku, kan?" jawab Ron berdekip.

Hermione mengalungkan kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak mau tau, saat kita mengantar Rose ke King Cross nanti, kau harus sudah mempunyai SIM, itu peraturan mengemudi, Ronald."

"Iya, Sayang, tenang saja." kata Ron mengecup bibir Hermione. Dan bergegas pergi keluar rumah.

"Dad, jangan lupa beli persedian biskuit yang banyak ya!" teriak Hugo saat Ron menuju halaman parkir mobil.

Ron membuka pintu mobil dan masuk, Hermione menunggu Ron pergi di ambang pintu. Ron membuka jendela mobilnya. "Aku akan kembali."

Hermione mengangguk. Ron menutup jendela mobilnya dan mulai menginjak gas perlahan. Sebenarnya Ron sudah bisa mengendari mobil, tetapi terkadang dia masih merasa gugup dan bingung dengan alat-alat mobil itu. Hermione sering sekali mengingatkan Ron tentang keamanan berlalu lintas di dunia Muggle, dan Hermione menjelaskan bagaimana cara mengirim sein jika Ron ingin belok kiri atau kanan supaya pengendara lain bisa melihat. Dan tidak lupa, Hermione juga sudah menjelaskan tentang lampu merah, kuning dan hijau pada Ron.

Beberapa menit kemudian Ron sudah berada di Supermarket, dan Ron merasa lega saat melihat area parkir sepi, jadi Ron tidak perlu takut untuk membuat mobilnya menyenggol mobil lain.

Ron keluar, menutup dan mengunci mobilnya. Ron segera masuk ke Supermarket, melihat daftar belanja dari Hermione dan membelikan beberapa cemilan untuk Rose dan Hugo. Setelah merasa sudah terbeli semua, Ron membayar semuanya di kasir, Ron sudah lumayan sedikit mengerti dengan uang Muggle, karena dia sudah bersama dengan Hermione cukup lama, maka Ron sudah sering belajar mengenal uang atau hal-hal yang berbau Muggle, jadi Ron tidak mempermalukan dirinya di depan Muggle-Muggle jika dirinya sedang berkencan dengan Hermione.

Ron masuk kembali ke dalam mobil, Ron mulai menyetir dengan santai, Ron melihat radio didalam mobilnya yang belum pernah dia nyalakan sebelumnya, karena Ron tau saluran radio itu adalah saluran radio Muggle, tetapi Ron merasa bosan jadi dia pun menyalakan radio itu, Ron juga sedikit penasaran dengan saluran radio Muggle seperti apa. Dan suara pembawa radio pun terdengar.

 _Dan kita pun akan memutar lagu yang sedang hits saat, jadi mari kita degarkan bersama._

Ada keheningan beberapa saat, dan setelah itu Ron mendengar lirik lagu pertama.

 _I found a love for me_

 _Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_

 _Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet_

 _Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

Ron duduk tegak saat mendengar lagu Muggle itu, karena menurut Ron suara penyanyi itu sangat bagus. Dan liriknya sedikit mengingatkannya pada Hermione.

' _Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

 _Not knowing what it was_

 _I will not give you up this time_

Ron menelan ludah, dan memutar volume itu dan membuat lagu itu bergema di mobilnya.

 _But, Darling, just kiss me slow_

 _Your heart is all own_

 _And in your eyes you're holding mine_

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

 _When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

 _But you heard it, Darling, you look perfect tonight_

Saat mendengar lirik itu, Ron teringat saat dia dan Hermione berdansa di pernikahan Percy dan Audrey hampir dua tahun setelah berakhirnya Perang Kedua Dunia Sihir, dan itu pertama kalinya Ron dan Hermione berdansa sebagai pasangan kekasih.

 **Flashback**

 **15 Desember 1999**

" **Ayo mari kita dansa." kata Ron mengulurkan tangannya pada Hermione.**

 **Hermione tersipu, dan menyambut tangan Ron dengan senang. Lagu mellow dari Celestina Warbeck pun terdengar, saat itu juga Ron menaruh satu tangannya di pinggul Hermione dan satu tangannya memegang tangan Hermione. Hermione tersenyum pada Ron dan menaruh satu tangan di belakang leher Ron dan mengelus rambut merah menyala Ron dan satu tangan yang lain memegang tangan Ron.**

" **Kau tau, lagu ini salah satu kesukaan Mum." kata Ron menatap Hermione.**

 **Hermione tertawa pelan. "Aku juga menyukainya."**

" **Benarkah?" tanya Ron tersenyum.**

 **Hermione mengangguk. "Ron, aku ingin merapihkan rambutku, jadi bisakah kita berhenti bedansa sebentar? Aku merasa berantakan sekali."**

 **Ron hanya tersenyum dan menaruh satu tangannya di pinggul Hermione, yang membuat Hermione menaruh kedua tangannya di leher Ron.**

 **Ron mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Hermione. "Kau terlihat sangat sempurna malam ini, Hermione." bisik Ron dan tersenyum manis pada Hermione. Wajah Hermione merona merah, tetapi saat itu juga Hermione mengecup bibir Ron dengan pelan.**

 **End flashback**

Ron mengenang kenangan indah itu, dan kembali pada lirik lagu Muggle yang membuat Ron mengingatkan momen indah bersama Hermione.

 _Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_

 _She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_

 _I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_

 _To carry love, to carry children of our own_

Ron menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tempat duduk saat lampu merah menyala. Ron bertanya-tanya siapa penyanyi Muggle ini? Lirik lagunya sangat mengingatkan Ron banyak tentang Hermione.

 _We are still kids, but we're so in love_

 _Fighting against all odds_

 _I know we'll be alright this time_

 _Darling, just hold my hand_

 _Be my girl, I'll be your man_

 _I see my future in your eyes_

Ron mengingat saat Hermione pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa Hermione memang sudah menyukai Ron sejak mereka masih di tahun kedua mereka. Dan memang banyak rintangan yang mereka sudah hadapi. Saat Ron dan Hermione berdansa di pernikahan Percy dan Audrey, Ron benar-benar berharap bisa menikahi Hermione seperti Percy menikahi Audrey.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

 _When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_

 _I don't deserve this_

 _Darling, you look perfect tonight_

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

 _I have a faith in what I see_

 _Now I know, I have met an Angel in person_

 _And she looks perfect_

 _I don't deserve this_

 _You look perfect tonight_

Ron teringat pertama kalinya dia melihat Hermione dengan gaun pengantin yang membuat Hermione semakin cantik berjalan ke arah Ron, saat itu Ron benar-benar merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan itu semua, menikahi Hermione, dan akan hidup bersama dengannya sampai ajal menjemput mereka, tetapi Hermione selalu meyakinkan Ron bahwa Ron adalah cinta sejati Hermione dan Hermione sangat bahagia akan hidup bersama dengan Ron selamanya.

Ron memperlambat kecepatan mobilnya, dia ingin tau siapa penyanyi lagu itu. Karena setelah bait itu, lagu pun sudah berakhir. Ron yakin bahwa pembawa radio akan menyebutkan nama penyanyi dan judul lagunya.

 _Ya itulah lagu Ed Sheeran - Perfect yang barusan kami putar—_

Ron segera mencatat nama penyanyi dan judul lagu itu di kertas kecil, tidak mendengarkan lagi apa yang pembawa radio itu bicarakan. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Ron pun sampai di halaman rumahnya. Ron memakirkan mobilnya, dan keluar, mengantongi kertas kecil itu, tersenyum puas.

Pikiran Ron masih terbang pada lagu Muggle yang sebelumnya dia dengar, dan ingin sekali dia mendengarkannya lagi, tetapi Ron tidak yakin lagu itu kapan akan di putar lagi di saluran radio Muggle.

Ron segera masuk ke dalam rumah yang di sambut senang Rose dan Hugo, mereka memeluk Ron. "Dad! Mana makanan kami?"

Ron tersenyum dan mengambil biskuit pesanan Hugo, setelah itu Rose dan Hugo pun berlari kembali ke teras rumah untuk melanjutkan bermain.

"Semua aman?" kata Hermione yang baru muncul dari dapur.

Saat melihat Hermione, Ron teringat dengan lirik lagu penyanyi Muggle yang bernama Ed Sheeran. Lirik itu pun sedang bernyanyi di kepala Ron.

 _Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet_

 _Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

' _Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

 _Not knowing what it was_

 _I will not give you up this time_

Ron tersenyum melihat Hermione, betapa beruntung dirinya bisa mendapatkan Hermione, bahkan memang Ron tidak menyangka bahwa Hermione mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadap Ron.

Hermione menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ron?"

Ron berkedip, dan mendekati Hermione, menaruh kedua lengannya di pinggul Hermione. Tersenyum lebar pada Hermione.

Hermione cekikikan. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Ron tidak menjawab dan memberi Hermione ciuman yang panjang, Rose dan Hugo sedang asik bermain di teras rumah dan mereka tidak tau kalau kedua orang tuanya sedang berciuman panjang di ambang pintu dapur.

 _02 Mei 2017_

" _Happy 19_ _th_ _anniversary, love."_ kata Ron yang mencium istrinya yang baru saja membuka matanya.

" _Happy 19_ _th_ _anniversary too, love."_ jawab Hermione menyeringai. "Kesibukkan di mulai lagi."

Cahaya matahari sudah memasuki jendela kamar Ron dan Hermione, mereka mempunyai beberapa menit sebelum siap untuk pergi bekerja.

"Hermione,"

"Hmm?"

"Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu—yah, itu bukan seperti benda sih, tapi, yah itu sesuatu." kata Ron yang telinganya mulai memerah.

Hermione tersenyum, "Dan apa itu, Sayang?"

"Yah, kau akan tau nanti," kata Ron bangkit dari ranjangnya. Ron berusaha untuk tidak terdengar gugup. "Sebaiknya kita cepat, karena kita akan pergi menitipkan Rose dan Hugo ke The Burrow sebelum kita berangkat untuk bekerja."

Hermione masih memerhatikan Ron yang membuat Ron sulit untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Tetapi toh Hermione juga bangkit dari ranjangnya dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ron dan Hermione sudah siap dengan pakaian kerja mereka, Hermione sedang membuatkan roti selai untuk sarapan Ron, menunggu Rose dan Hugo selesai mandi dan lalu turun ke bawah untuk sarapan sebelum Ron dan Hermione membawa Rose dan Hugo ke The Burrow.

Hermione menaruh dua gelas susu di meja makan saat Rose dan Hugo sudah duduk di kursi mereka, Hermione duduk di samping Ron dan menyantap sarapannya bersama keluargnya. Hermione berkata pada Ron bahwa dia akan pulang terlambat karena dia harus menjalani lembur untuk menyelesaikan dokumen yang akan diperlukan Kementrian untuk sidang besok. Dan Ron berencana akan menunggu Hermione di kantornya, dan lagi pula Ron juga sepertinya harus lebih memeriksa produk dan kualitasnya.

Ron dan Hermione membuka jaringan Floo menuju The Burrow, dan meminta Rose bersama Hugo untuk masuk ke dalam perapian dan mengambil bubuk Floo, keluarga Granger-Weasley sudah sering menggunakan jaringan Floo saat mereka akan pergi ke tempat sihir, sedangkan jika mereka ingin pergi ke tempat Muggle mereka harus menggunakan mobil.

Dengan kilatan cahaya hijau, Rose dan Hugo pun menghilang, setelah itu Ron dan Hermione pun segera menyusul kedua anak mereka.

Tidak memakan waktu lama, Ron dan Hermione puna sudah berada di perapian The Burrow, melihat Rose dan Hugo yang sedang memeluk neneknya.

"Selamat pagi, Mum." sapa Ron memeluk Ibunya, setelah memeluk Ron, Mrs Weasley memeluk Hermione.

"Sehat semuanya?" tanya Mrs Weasley ramah kepada cucu-cucu, anak dan menantunya.

"Kami sehat sekali, Nek!" kata Hugo bergairah.

"Oh, Hugo, Sayang." kata Mrs Weasley mencium kepala Hugo dan memeluknya.

Ron tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kita akan berangkat sekarang, Mum." kata Ron, saat Rose dan Hugo mulai berlari bermain kejar-kejaran di ruangan The Burrow. Rose dan Hugo sangat senang jika berada di The Burrow, karena menurut mereka, mereka akan bisa bermain dengan sepupu-sepupunya yang lain jika mereka mengunjungi The Burrow.

"Mum, kami akan pulang terlambat, jadi bisakah kau menjaga Rose dan Hugo sampai besok malam? Aku sudah membawa pakaian ganti mereka." kata Ron menunjukkan tas kecil yang sudah dibawanya, Ron sudah mengatakannya pada Rose dan Hugo bahwa mereka akan tinggal sehari di The Burrow yang memang hal yang sangat Rose dan Hugo bisa terima dengan senang, karena mereka tau bahwa Albus dan Lily akan berkunjung besok pagi. Sedangkan James sudah berada di Hogwarts, dia sedang menjalani tahun keduanya disana, James lebih tua dua tahun dengan Rose dan Albus.

"Tidak masalah, Ronnie." senyum Mrs Weasley, dan Ron memberi tas kecil itu. Mrs Weasley mendongak melihat Hermione. "Ron tidak berbuat macam-macam kan, Hermione, Sayang?"

"Tidak, Mum, dia menjadi anak baik akhir-akhir ini." kata Hermione tertawa geli.

Telinga Ron memerah, merasa malu diledek oleh Ibu dan Istrinya sendiri. "Yasudah, Mum, kami berdua pamit." kata Ron mengabaikan percakapan itu.

Mrs Weasley memeluk Ron dan Hermione. "Semoga berhasil kerjanya."

Ron dan Hermione mencium dan memeluk Rose dan Hugo sebelum masuk ke perapian The Burrow secara bergantian. Setelah itu Ron sudah menginjakkan kaki di kantornya, Hermione pasti juga sudah sampai di Kementrian.

Setelah memberi intruksi pada karyawan-karyawannya, Ron pun kembali ke kantornya. Di atas meja Ron penuh dengan laporan-laporan list produk yang masih tersedia dan sudah habis. Ron menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursinya, menatap gambar dirinya, Hermione, Rose dan Hugo yang tersenyum ke kamera, dan disebelah gambar itu terlihat gambar Ron dan Hermione berdua saling berpelukan dan tersenyum bahagia ke kamera. Ron mengambil gambar itu dan merenungkan Hermione.

Ron kembali teringat dengan lagu Muggle yang berjudul _Perfect_ itu. Dan berharap rencana Ron nanti malam akan berhasil, membayangkannya membuat wajah Ron memerah. Tetapi Ron tidak sabar untuk melakukannya. Ron bukan tipe laki-laki yang romantis, tetapi Ron yakin Hermione akan menyukai sesuatu yang akan Ron lakukan nanti malam.

Sudah pukul delapan, Ron sudah bertemu dengan Hermione untuk kembali pulang kerumah mereka. Perasaan Ron semakin gugup, dan dia seperti sulit sekali berbicara. Ron dan Hermione sudah menginjakkan kaki mereka di rumah mereka.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Ron?" tanya Hermione saat dia melepas sepatu kerjanya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu.

"Yah, seperti itulah.." gumam Ron, berjalan ke ruang tamu, menyalakan radio kecil dan radio itu menangkap saluran radio Muggle.

"Tumben sekali kau menyalakan saluran radio Muggle." kata Hermione mengangkat alisnya, saat lagu mellow Muggle terdengar di ruangan.

Ron mengulurkan tangannya pada Hermione, Hermione heran tetapi menerima tangan Ron. Ron menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggul Hermione dan Hermione menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang leher Ron. Mereka berdua berdansa pelan di tengah ruangan rumah.

"Jadi ini sesuatu yang ingin kau berikan padaku?" senyum Hermione menatap sayang Ron. "Berdansa di tengah ruangan saat anak-anak tidak ada dirumah."

"Ya dan tidak,"

Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa—"

"Kau akan tau sebentar lagi." kata Ron tersenyum dan memberi Hermione kecupan.

 _Dan setelah ini kami akan memutar lagu request dari seseorang yang tidak ingin disebutkan namanya, mari kita dengarkan Ed Sheeran – Perfect_

Ron tersenyum karena inilah saatnya. Hening sejenak.

 _I found a love for me_

Ron bernyanyi bersama lagu yang sedang diputar di saluran radio Muggle. Hermione tersenyum.

 _Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_

 _Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet_

 _Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

Air mata Hermione berlinang saat mendengar lirik yang Ron nyanyikan, dan Ron memberi Hermione tatapan penuh cinta di matanya membuat Hermione terbawa perasaan. Mereka berdua tetap berdansa pelan.

' _Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

 _Not knowing what it was_

 _I will not give you up this time_

Air mata Hermione jatuh di pipinya. "Ron.."

 _But, Darling, just kiss me slow_

 _Your heart is all own_

 _And in your eyes you're holding mine_

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

 _When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

 _But you heard it, Darling, you look perfect tonight_

Ron berhenti menunggu alunan musik yang mengiri lagu, Hermione menatap Ron dengan penuh cinta, dan mengelus-ngelus rambutnya. Ron menghapus air mata Hermione yang jatuh. Ron dan Hermione tetap berdansa pelan.

 _Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_

 _She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_

 _I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_

 _To carry love, to carry children of our own_

Hermione mengigit bibirnya, dia tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Air mata terus berjatuhan di kedua matanya.

 _We are still kids, but we're so in love_

 _Fighting against all odds_

 _I know we'll be alright this time_

 _Darling, just hold my hand_

 _Be my girl, I'll be your man_

 _I see my future in your eyes_

Ron terus menatap mata Hermione, membuat Hermione merasa lemah. Hermione berusaha untuk menahan air matanya yang sudah berlinang penuh lagi di bawah kedua matanya.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

 _When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_

 _I don't deserve this_

 _Darling, you look perfect tonight_

Ron menunggu alunan musik yang mellow, menatap Hermione yang menatap Ron penuh cinta didalamnya.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

 _I have a faith in what I see_

 _Now I know, I have met an Angel in person_

 _And she looks perfect_

 _I don't deserve this_

 _You look perfect tonight_

Dan dengan alunan terkahir, lagu Muggle itu pun berakhir. Pipi Hermione menjadi basah karena air matanya berjatuhan tak terkendali. Ron menghapus air mata Hermione dan memegang kedua pipi Hermione.

"Ronald, kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuatku menangis seperti ini." kata Hermione yang sekarang mengalungkan kedua lengannya di pinggul Ron, mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ron tersenyum dan memeluk Hermione. Ron dan Hermione berpelukan dengan erat, Ron masih mendengar suara isakan Hermione yang bersandar di bawah leher Ron, tetapi dia memeluk Ron dengan erat.

 _I don't deserve this_

 _You look perfect tonight_

Ron menyayikan bait itu, Hermione mendongak memberi Ron tatapan sayang dan tersenyum manis padanya. Ron membuat Hermione benar-benar seperti orang yang sempurna, Ron memberikan semua kasih sayangnya pada Hermione, mencintainya, menjaganya, itulah yang membuat Hermione semakin mencintai Ron lebih dalam. Hermione merasa beruntung sekali mendapatkan Ron.

" _I love you so much, Ronald Weasley."_ kata Hermione menatap Ron dalam.

Ron tersenyum dan mengecup kening Hermione, memeluk Hermione lagi dengan erat. _"I love you too, love. And happy 19_ _th_ _anniversary."_

Ron dan Hermione berpelukan di tengah ruangan, membagi cinta mereka satu sama lain. Rasa letih setelah bekerja sama sekali tidak terasa oleh mereka berdua saat mereka membagi cinta mereka. Ron melihat Hermione yang memejamkan matanya dibawah leher Ron, menikmati pelukan hangat dari Ron, Ron mendesah pelan, tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hermione.

* * *

 **AN: WDYT? Jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian supaya aku bisa tau apa yang kalian pikirkan pas baca fanfic ini ya xD**


End file.
